


Vegetables on the walls

by Daskleine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, Cheesy, Christmas AU, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, College AU, Cookies, Dinner, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, JMGE, Jean is a nervous mess, JeanMarco Gift Exchange, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein-centric, Marco likes bad puns, Marcos stupidly cute smile, Minor Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Mistletoe, Modern AU, One Shot, Sashas way to colorfull kitchen, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, aot - Freeform, gift exchange 2017, jeanmarco, salad, sfw, snk, so much gay blush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daskleine/pseuds/Daskleine
Summary: Jean has the biggest gayest crush on Marco, and he never had the courage to ask him out. Todays the 25. December and Sasha&Connie know how to help!





	Vegetables on the walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honkingantelope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkingantelope/gifts).



> OMG! I Made probably thousand mistakes, since I had no Beta-/proof-reader. I really really hope my giftee likes this little present. It didn't turned out as great as planned,s ince I worked a lot and now I got sick. I am so sorry ;-;
> 
> BUT DEAR honkingantelope!!!! Your first prompt Idea with the voice actors was so amazing I already plotted a bit but realized, I can't do this alone, its to amazing to fuck it up. I need more details!!! So if you are willing, I would love to work with you together on your super duper cute voice actor au after christmas =3. Please tell me if yes or no. My name on tumblr is thatcrazylittethingy or Daskleinewrites, if you want to find me =3.  
> I really really hope this little thing still brighten up your day. Merry Christmas!

The leaves felt smooth between his quivering fingertips.

“That is your Chance, man!” He heard his friend Connie say, while he pat him on the shoulder.  
“Yes Jean! You can do it!” Sashas beaming smile came in sight. Jean pinched his eyebrows together and sigh. They tried to encourage him since a month to do this, but he still quarreled with himself while fidgeting with the little mistletoe in his left hand. Suddenly a small hand with daintily fingers grabbed after it and Jean looked up over the back of the couch.

“You will break it if you keep it up like this.” Jeans very first crush, Mikasa, tried to straighten the leaves again while speaking the cold harsh truth. “Forget it guys, he tries this already for 2 years. He will die alone.”

Ouch. Jean jumped to his feet. “Oh yeah? I will show you!” The boy snapped the little thing out of Mikasas fingers, scoffed, turned around and missed Mikasa proud victory smile. Oh, Jean, he was just to easily pushed in the right direction.

As Jean grabbed a little wire from the tabletop and climbed the ladder to bind the mistletoe to the threshold between the way to tiny kitchen, which was painted in green and yellow with lots of colorfull furniture, and the warm living room with its big puffy carpet, where his friends sat now on the couch and watched him, he had enough time to overthink everything as usual.  
Well. She was right. Jean was into Mikasa since second grade, until Marco moved to Trost in right time for college and his life made a somersault. Was he gay? Straight? Bi? Demi? He still doesn't know, but he knows what he is feeling. Everytime when Marco looks him in the eyes, he can feel the world around him pause for a moment. A feeling bigger and heavier then everything he ever had felt. It took his breath away and filled his lungs with air at the same time.

Marco was a sophomore at Jeans college. They meet at the welcome party and Jean was drawn to him from the very first day. Marco was so helpful it was crazy. He gave his number without Jean having to ask. He had the nicest smile and the warmest voice and the first time Jean made him laugh about one of his stupid jokes it was utterly magic. His pink lips stretched over two rows of bleach white teeth. His freckles curved into the cutest dimples and the skin around his deep brown eyes wrinkled wonderfully.

Jean also remembered the night he fell in love with him. He always turns bright red just by thinking of it. They sat alone on an old worn out bench on the campus, over them a clear sky full of stars. The moon shined beautiful in Marcos eyes and it was as cheesy as in a stupid Romance movie: Marco has shared a secret or two and suddenly leaned over to Jean. He was so close, so damn close he could smell the peppermint of Marcos gum. “Thank you for listening.  
I am so glad we met,” he whispered and Jean could see the Stars in the eyes of his friend. BAMM. That was the moment. As cheesy and gross as it could be. Jeans Heart had skipped a beat and when he opened his mouth to answer with a cool and not totally flabbergast “of course!” nothing but a tiny gasp escaped his mouth. Marco wore his stupidly cute grin as always and how much had Jean wished, he wouldn't lean back against the bench again like he did in that moment, instead to lean in closer and closer until….

“Earth to Jean Kirstein, hello?!” Someone pat on his leg, and he almost dropped the wire that he knot mindlessly around his own fingers instead of the mistletoe.  
“I-Yes, I Am listening.” Jean tried to find his voice again as he looked down. Mikasa stood in front of the ladder and raised an Eyebrow. “It has been 5 Minutes,” she says emotionless.

“I think he is dreeeeaming,” Sasha dragged the words while singing, tipping on her cheeks with an amusement grin.  
“Oh yes! I think he begins with M,” Connie joined the singing and Sat himself next to Sasha.  
“And then comes an A”, Sasha had turned to Connie and both started to clap their hands and shout every letter of Marcos Name  
.  
“Stop it you two,” Jean rolled his eyes while fidgeting with the wire again, Knotting it around the mistletoe this time. The boy climbed the ladder back down and survey his work. Mikasa stands beside him and hums. “Doesn't hang very straight, does it?”  
“WELL, SO DOES JEANS-MMMHPH.” Armin stepped in and could hold Sashas mouth shut just in time. Sasha looked up and almost pulled Armin over the back of the couch in excitement to see him finally arrive.

“Who isn't straight? Me? That's nothing new!” Reiner was standing in the middle of the living room, wearing proud the ugliest pinkest Christmas pullover he could have found and a fake Santa beard. Well, almost, his Boyfriend Berthold had hung his jacket in the corridor and strolled behind him in the living room. He wore a matching one but with glitter and fully functional Christmas lights blinking bright in green and red. Annie followed, but she only had the obligatory Christmas hat on her head. Armin had picked them up from the station, their college is a city away from Jeans, Mikasas and Marcos. The friends greet and hug the new arrived people, chatting about the drive and the shitty weather they had.

Everyone got a hot mug of cocoa with marshmallows, standing around the Christmas tree or sitting on the sofa. Everyone was watching nervously at the clock. Eren was in charge of picking up Marco, since his car was broken down, and they needed longer than expected. Did the snow stop them? Eren forgot his phone home and Marcos probably had low battery.

More worried than anybody else was Jean. After all this time he finally had a plan and now he was about to give in again. In that very moment, they heard footsteps outside. Jean swallowed thickly as he heard the keys shingle. Eren's keys, he could tell, because Eren had some of this stupid ugly Key chain that made the worst noises. If you press it accidentally it will start to beep and honk like an old car.  
When the front door clicked open, everyone stopped breathing for a second. Tonight was the night. Jeans night. They focused on him and saw, he would totally fuck this up.

Jean was so freaking nervous. He bit his nails, wagged his left leg up and down and just looked like a puddle of, yeah, a puddle of fuck up. There was no other description. Sasha and Connie looked each other in the eyes and nodded. They had to help.

 

“OK, who wants to make cookies!” Sasha yelled in the now full room and as expected, Marco raised his hand swiftly, as well as Connie and Sasha herself. “OK,” she beamed and clapped in her hands. “Jean you are in charge of the salad and everybody else wraps gifts and lit the candles AND DON'T BURN MY LIVING ROOM DOWN YOU HEAR ME?”

Jean had to swallow again. He was suddenly aware of what Connie and Sasha wants to force, and he CAN’T say he doesn’t appearance it but…. They were never up to something good.

As Jean was about to step behind Marco under the mistletoe, his heart was beating faster than a racing car. But, oh well, Armin came back from the kitchen and looking at the mistletoe with big eyes. Marco just laughed as he bent down to press a kiss on Armin cheek. Armin mouthed a silent “Sorry” to Jean as Marco continued on his way in the kitchen.

Jean lined up to Marco in the small kitchen, his friends purposely gave Marco the working space directly next to him. The dark haired boy flashed Jean a toothy smile that almost stole his breath. His cheeks were tinted pink as he turned around and hide his face behind the full with pictures and notes fridge door.

“W-where are the cucumbers, Sasha?” His voice almost broke.  
“Already in front of you, dummy!” Came a sing sang back. Sasha turned up her radio, some old Christmas song Jean doesn’t remember the name of. He closed the door of the fridge and indeed, Sasha had put all ingredients already on his small workplace, next to the flour, eggs and butter for Marco's part of the cookies.

“Hey, Jean?” Marco cracked the eggs open into a mint green bowl. Jean only hummed back, he wasn't sure if he could find his voice right now. He really tried to concentrate on cutting the tomatoes, and not to think too much about the cute handsome boy next to him.  
“What does a snowman eat for breakfast?” The boy rolled his eyes at his friends question, but couldn't hide a smile.

“Oh! Oh! I know it!” Connie almost jumped like a rubber ball. Jean only looked puzzled at his shorter friend. “Noooo! I asked Jean!” Goosebumps run up and down Jeans back. His name felt so beautiful coming from this soft pink lips. “I dunno,” he answers breathy.  
“Everything alright?” Marco stepped right in front of him, Jean could now count all the freckles on his neck. The shirt he was wearing was way to revealing for this moment and Jean had to swallow his libido all at once. “Of course!” He tried to Flash his brightest smile and turned back to his tomatoes.

“SNOWFLAKES! THEY EAT SNOWFLAKES!” Bursted it out of Connie. Jean just turned to Marco and shoot a “are you serious?” look at him.  
“Not funny? Okay, how about this one! What do you give a dog for Christmas?”  
“You asked that one already the other day.” Jean begun to throw little pieces of cucumber with every spoken word. “HEY! Be nice to old people!” Marco laughed and tried to parry the food.  
“It's just one year. When your old what does that make me?” The thrown pieces of vegetable get bigger with every new tiny counter Marco added, soon they were all over the walls and on the floor. Marco soon threw giggling some flour on Jean and both looked like snowmen them self.

“Great, I hope you can get that off again!” Sasha put her with cookie decoration dirty hands on hips and blow some louse bangs out of her face. She left the kitchen to grab the broomstick. “Wait, I will help you!” Marco followed her on the heel.  
A new chance for Jean. He lurked next to the threshold, waiting for Marcos return. As he jumped into the way of the arriving person, Sasha almost dropped the Broomstick. “OOOH! The next victims!” Reiner yelled from his place under the tree, already trying some vodka, and Sasha hugged Jean in a hasty manner, pressing him a kiss on the nose.

“My one and only,” she claimed, sticking out her tongue and wiggling her eyebrows. Jean sight deeply and tried successfully to lose the grip from Sashas arms around his neck. The girl jumps back on her feet and shuffling to her old space next to Connie amd starts to sweep at the floor. Jean let the already patiently waiting Marco pass and makes his way back to his place at the black kitchen front. From the side he eyes Marco trying to unstick the vegetables from the walls. He puts his hands on the blue part of the sink, trying to reach higher. Unanticipated Marco slipped on one piece of cucumber and felt backwards. Jean jumped, came to a sudden halt in front of Marco, and catches him from behind.

“Wow.” Marco looked at him with the biggest, dumbest, but still cutest expression Jean had ever witnessed on a human being. He almost dropped his friend.

“Jean dear, I need my phone, can you go get it? It's in the bedroom.” Sashas dirty grin couldn't be covert by her innocent looking eyes. Jean sighs and shuffled sluggish out of the kitchen.  
Is he alright?” Marco whisper, pointing at the leaving Jean with his thumb.  
“Yeah. Just didn't really sleep last night…. Oh dang!” She claimed badly played. “I need my charger too. Marco hunnnnny?”  
“Alright, alright!” The boy laughed and left the room, searching for the charger in the living room.

 

“How is it going?” Reiner had entered the kitchen. “Is it working out?”  
“Not really,” Connie answered while shrugging with his arms. Reiner hummed skeptical and turned around, only to find Jeans disbelieving look behind Marco, who happens to stand under the mistletoe, just in time with Reiner.  
“That's so gay,” Reiner tried to laugh and hugged Marco tightly, avoiding the kiss with all he had. Marco patted Reiner back, begging for release. They both shared a laugh and Marco went further in the kitchen.

Jean could hear his blood sough through his ears. He clenched his fist and grabbed the ladder mindlessly. It was, as if something had broken in his brain. He climbed up and ripped the mistletoe down. Everyone gasped and Eren almost shouted, but his voice silenced as he saw, WHY Jean had needed it down.

Jean stands now in front of Marco, who already shoved some freshly made cookie dough into his mouth. Chewing he turned around to witness a Jean with bright red ears and a pink flush from his face down to his neck. Marco followed Jeans outstretched arm slowly up, only to find the mistletoe in his hand, hanging above their heads. Almost in slow motion Marco looked down again, mouth agape and staring at Jeans trembling lips.

 

Jean opened his mouth to say something but then, all of a sudden, he forgot what he wanted to say, because Marco grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in a rough kiss. Jean saw stars and the world stand still for a moment. Marcos soft looking lips were actually pretty chapped, but warm as expected. His smell was totally different from everything he knew from before. Yes he could recognize his usually citrus shampoo and the tingling from the flour in his nose, but there was so much more. Earthy and like rain on a hot summer day. Like home and Christmas and everything that was nice and warm. Marcos lips moved sloppily against his, and he forgets about his other friends in the room, doesn't hear there encouraging shouts and whistling.

 

Jean couldn't remember when Marco had looped his arms around Jeans hips, leaving flour fingerprints everywhere on his back and pulled him closer, but it only means to be closer to Marco, closer to home and earth.

**Author's Note:**

> A bony phone, you give your dog a bone phone on christmas*rolles eyes*


End file.
